Modern wireless networks use active antenna systems (AASs) to achieve increased performance on the wireless link. Active antennas are presently used in macro base stations (BSs), and it is foreseeable that active antennas will be deployed as small cell wireless transceivers in the near future. Accordingly, there is potentially significant market demand for compact, modular AAS designs that are cost effective, durable, and capable of being reliably installed and serviced in remote field locations.